User talk:71.236.248.254
__TOC__ Vandalism Hi. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. As such, please refrain from doing so. Thanks. :Since nobody gave you a proper warning. Mysterious.... Argorrath (talk) 01:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. As such, please refrain from doing so. Thanks. :Further vandalism upon your part may result in your IP address being temporarily blocked from this wiki. Didikins (talk) 01:46, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hi. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. As such, please refrain from doing so. Thanks. :Vandalizing talk pages isn't a smart move neither. 21:37, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for three (3) days. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. :Yeah, you're done. 21:39, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Trolling A blog post or comment you recently made was deleted because it was considered trolling. Trolling can include, but is not limited to: *Calling out other users *Flaming other users/starting flame wars *Posting off topic information *Did not conform to Wiki policies Please read the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make posts; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :please read COD:UTP. 22:27, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for 1 week due to trolling other users. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. : 00:09, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 17:40, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Don't delete discussions Hello, 71.236.248.254. It has come to my attention that you have recently deleted part or all of the text on a talk page, that was not vandalism. This is a violation of one the policies on the wiki, seen here, in which you can not delete discussions from a talk page with exception of obvious vandalism, flaming, or spam. If you would like to archive your talk page, please ask an administrator. If you continue to delete discussions off talk pages, you will eventually be subject to a block. Thank you for understanding, have a nice day! :Please do not edit other user's comments. All comments are to be kept the same as they were posted for archive purposes. You cannot change them for any reason. 17:47, August 16, 2015 (UTC)